This invention relates to a reciprocating piston-type internal-combustion engine having parallel-arranged cylinders and oil chambers for cooling the oil circulating in the engine.
An internal-combustion engine of the above-outlined type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Application) No. 2,609,844 wherein in an air-cooled internal-combustion engine in the hot regions of the cylinder heads at least one channel is provided in which the lubricating oil, functioning there as cooling oil, is conveyed by an oil pump. This measure takes into consideration the fact that in air-cooled internal-combustion engines, which in principle offer the advantage of a simple construction, there may occur high temperatures at least at certain locations.